


Does it feel good?

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom! Charles, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: I moved all the text into the first chapter with some thing added. I'll probably keep adding that way until its finished to make it a longer more complete piece.





	Does it feel good?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The faint taste of whisky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503328) by [hear_me_brightroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_me_brightroar/pseuds/hear_me_brightroar). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I moved all the text into the first chapter with some thing added. I'll probably keep adding that way until its finished to make it a longer more complete piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my lack of beta

Charles was happy in his relationship with Arthur. He enjoyed giving his lover as much pleasure as he could stand, and he was always in awe at how eager the man was for their coupling. One night after they had finished, Arthur blissfully draped over Charles in the privacy of his tent, Charles posed a strange question. "How do you enjoy this so much? Always seem like you can never get enough. You're open with me, never hesitant to express your desire. I never could do that." Charles had always been a private person, not used to open affection or Arthur's tendency to prefer public displays and the risk of getting caught in the midst of their lovemaking. The man in question sat up, perching himself on top of his lover, a sly smile crossing his face, sliding their hips together, soft cocks gliding as he made himself comfortable. "You're wondering what it'd be like to be fucked instead of doing the fucking..."  
Charles nodded, a small sigh escaping as he started to feel himself stir from Arthur's teasing. "Why haven't you let anyone try before?" The younger man stiffened. "I... I was always taught a real man doesn't want that. But after these weeks with you, I know its a lie. You are the most real man I know, so it must be alright to want someone that way." Arthur wrapped his arms around Charles' neck, offering him soft kisses and a soft hand threading through thick locks. "You deserve to be touched any way you please. I just thought you liked to be on top better that's all. Certainly got the cock for it." He continued to grind their hips together, moving his attention from his lips, lavishing Charles with tiny nips to his neck and shoulder. "Mmm, and you're wanting me to show you? Teach you how to take my cock as good as i take yours?" The younger man was getting harder by the second, and Arthurs excited hands on his thighs didn't help. He whined. "Yes. Show me." A hand wandered from its teasing, grabbing Charles' thigh hitching it up. "Mmm good. Lets get started then."

Arthur slid down a bit, pushing both his legs back, settling between the young man's thighs. "How have you thought about this going? Arthur felt Charles' breathing hitch, and grinned, thrusting slowly against his growing arousal while he waited for an answer. " Mmm, so many ways... The most common though is you holding me, gentle thrusts but rough touches. You let me know I'm yours, let me see with your gaze and kisses how much you want me." A shallow bite had Charles grunting, and his eyes widened as Arthur began massaging his ass. "Very nice. But what else? Can't be just one way you've dreamed of." Charles paused, a bit apprehensive at revealing his thoughts. "You own me, force me over whatever is closest and take me without mercy. You bite me, make me shake and scream so everyone knows. Anyone who overhears will know I belong to you, how good you make me feel." A harsh bite into his chest muscle interrupted his speech, and he gazed up at Arthur, his hips moving on their own, pushing his cock against the planes of Arthurs' stomach. The fire blazing in his eyes left Charles with an unfamiliar but much-desired feeling consuming him. Arthur by now had reached his goal, nuzzling his lovers hardening cock as he pushed his legs back further, exposing his tight hole to his hungry gaze. "Mmm... As much as Id love to try that right now, let's stick with gentle. Until I get you used to having me in you, that is." He trailed a few fingers across his entrance, pulling a sigh from Charles, and he knew immediately hed be addicted to the sound from now on. Another slight touch had Charles wiggling trying to get more of the contact that was slowly driving him mad. Arthur moistened his finger, pushing forward a bit and thrusting the tip of his finger in, amazed and aroused how the younger man was squeezing him so tightly. It was just enough of a pressure for Charles to feel, and he already wanted more. "Please..." He pleaded with Arthur to give him more, but it only made him slow down further. "Whoa... Gotta be patient big boy. Youll never takes anything without getting stretched first. Remember, i want to fuck you, not hurt you. Reach over and get me the oil. The first few fingers will feel strange, but once you've got them in, I know you'll want more. You're gonna help me. He dripped a little of the slick fluid on both their hands, pulling Charles' to meet his. " I'm going to do it first, then you copy me. Just like when you watch me." The first finger had Charles arching, and he was a bit upset how short the touch was, wanting to savor the stretch, but Arthur didn't leave him empty long, pulling his own hand down to mimic his actions. It was a strange feeling, breaching himself, but he quickly got over his apprehension when he felt Arthurs' finger join his. He older man bucked his hips, dragging his head of his cock along the crease of Charles' thigh. "So fucking tight. That's it, push a bit deeper. Doing so well. Can't wait to have you full of me, darling... Ya look so good under me already."

The harsh noise Charles made as Arthur pressed into his prostate for the first time had him hypnotized, and he wanted to hear that sound over and over for the rest of his life. Arthur moved Charles' hand, replacing it with two more, pressing into him, making sure to scissor his fingers, stretching as much as he could. The younger man writhed, not sure if he wanted to get away or let Arthur deeper inside. "Fuck!" The man jabbed his prostate again and Charles saw stars. "What are you doing to me, Arthur?" The older man smiled, taking a second to lick at the moisture gathering on the head of Charles' dick. "Does it feel good?" The oil was doing a good job getting him ready, but Arthur thought he could show him a few other things while he was down here. He removed his fingers, chuckling at the angry growl that came from the man below him. "Gotta be patient Charlie. Don't worry, you'll like what I'm gonna do next..." "You know I hate when you call me that..." Arthur ignored him, spreading him open to take a look. He was a bit stretched out now, but there was no such thing as too much prep. He had learned that trying to take Charles, who was no slouch in the 'enough dick to make you walk funny' department. Holding his lover's thighs back became a little more difficult when he took that first lick. A flat tongue was all he gave, but it had Charles bucking, trying to sit up to watch, his eyes wild as they locked onto Arthurs over the planes of his body. Arthur locked his arms and continued his assault, a dark grin on his face as he tortured his boy. "What's the matter Charlie boy? All worked up and we ain't even got to the good part yet! You like my tongue in you?" Charles was frozen, watching in disbelief as Arthur, the rough, manly cowboy made a meal of his ass. He bit his fist to muffle himself but it was difficult with Arthurs eyes on him. He jusy nodded dumbly, his fist doing nothing to muffle the deep moan that bubbled up from him, filling the small space of the tent.


End file.
